


Slow and Cold

by 100reasons2live



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7425346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100reasons2live/pseuds/100reasons2live
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6 years had passed when Elizabeth saw the young earl. The rain starts to pour as she was still standing in the garden. Slowly, she picked up an abandoned tea cup. It looks old. Brown and stained. It reminds her of the laughter of two children as it is like a music playing in her head. She knew he will never come back but she’s still waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow and Cold

This is my very first fanfic so I'm open for criticisms and suggestions. I hope I can improve more in the future. Feel free to comment here. :)

 

* * *

 

“Ciel”

Slowly, her lips is moving through the thin air. Trying to call her fiance’s name even she knows no one will answer. She knew this time will come and regretted for not being able to save him.

“Am I the weak one?” She sighed.

The rain starts to pour as she was still standing in the garden. Slowly, she picked up an abandoned tea cup. It looks old. Brown and stained. It reminds her of the laughter of two children as it is like a music playing in her head. It has been 6 years since the last time she saw the young earl. She knew he will never come back but she’s still waiting.

Waiting and waiting for him.

“My lady, I apologize for interrupting but I want to escort you back to the manor. It’s already raining. You might catch a cold if you stay here any longer.”, said the butler wearing a pitch-black tail coat. His burning ruby red eyes focused at the lady’s face.

Fascinated.

He moved the umbrella to cover Lady Elizabeth’s head. “My lady, let’s go ba-”, the butler was interrupted when he saw the lady looking back at him.

Emotionless.

“Sebastian, tell me, am I weak?”

“Uh-” eyes wide as he seek for the word to say to the Lady. “I’m sorry for being too forward but it seems to me that you are physically strong. However, you are emotionally drained. Is it because of-”

“No, sebastian” she interrupts him. “Ciel had enough. He is just a memory now. And I, as the earl’s fiancee needs to move forward and continue his job as a Queen’s guard dog.” She pulled the sword made of steel and gold, and a noticeably infamous sapphire stone of the Phantomhives. She walks back to the manor with a trace of pride and greed in her eyes, leaving the demon butler behind.

“This is the soul I'm craving for so long.” licking his lips showing his demon fangs.


End file.
